


Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp 2

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: The day that Kara is worrying about Lena has begun.





	Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp 2

" Im Wynonna Earp. Who are you?"  
Wynonna Earp is very confident introducing herself to a superior kind agent like Alex. While Nicole is unconciously lying on the floor.  
" Im Alex Danvers, Secret Agent on a secret service."  
At Catco, Kara recieve a call from their mother. She called because Alex told her about her kids. And she want to meet them as soon as possible. And Kara felt pissed of it. Until she watched the headline news.  
" A woman kills an alien."  
She now quickly go home. But went to L-corp first as she wanted to see Lena and their childrens.  
She cant deny it now. When she got there, Kale is sitting on Lena's office chair amd Lara sleeping on the couch.  
" Where is your mother?"  
" On the meeting, she will be back soon."  
She feels frightening and while she sit beside Lara she got nervous.  
" Okay, I am sorry for acting like anyone else. Actually, it is not my intenrion to hurt any of you mostly you mom.  
I apologize."  
Kale went closer to her.  
" Its okay, she said a lot from you. And she loves you. Lara also want to meet you before but mom said, you want sometime."  
Kale is handsome kid. He has blonde curly hair and very much like Lena. Lena raised them in Europe and they have very good accent. While Kale and Kara are talking, Lara, wakes up. And Kara remember what Alex used to do to her when they are young.  
" Hey, Lara, hi, its Kara. How was your sleep?"  
The two kids are good to her. And she feels comfortable now with them. Soon, Lena went back and see this three adorable faces waiting for her.  
" Wow, I guess all of you had a good time."  
Kara stand up and talk to Lena alone.  
" Can i bring them home tomorrow? You know, so that i can catch up with them. I promise im gonna take care of them. Look, Lena im very sorry. I was just shocked and never realized your feelings. Im sorry."  
Lena smiled and hugged her.  
" I know and im sorry too. I think we can start all over again. Right kids."  
That night, Kara decided to stay at the Luthors Mansion for one night. She is staying away from Lillian but that big house was making them so much closure.  
Lillian dont like Kara very much and then added by Danvers little children.  
After diner, while Kara is sitting at the dining room.  
Lillian talk to her alone.  
" Look, what you did to Lena, those are not her children. This is all your fault."  
" It was not. She wanted to have a family. A family that will be different as yours."  
" Oh, really. Did you realize that someday those childrens have parents and maybe from that time, they are looking for them."  
" Look, Lillian, I am also an orphan and my family treated me well. This is over, and dont do anything stupid for them. I will do what you dont like it."  
At the Sanvers residence.  
Maggie and Alex talks about Kara.  
" Do you think, your sister will going to break windows again?"  
" I dont know, maybe she was upset by that time. I was thinking about this case, Maggie."  
" Okay now you bring your work at home again. I thought we settle about this. Kara was very lucky with Lena. I hope both of us will have childrens someday."  
" Maggie, you want a child one of us will stop working and take care of it."  
" Uhm, okay i will think about that."  
On the next day, Alex talk to Kara, at the DEO, about the woman they captured.  
" She was a human Supergirl, we cant kept her with aliens."  
Nicole is now wake up and try to escape. But Supergirl catch her.  
" Look, we can help you if you tell us you are you?".  
They went into the interogation.  
" Im Nicole Haught, she was my sister-in-law. Look guys, im a cop and were not enemies.She is Wynonna Earp and were finding her baby."  
Alex look seriously to her, they are very similar.  
" Okay, wait if you were finding her baby, she dont need to kill anyone."  
" They make a move first, they are turning into monsters and...."  
Supergirl continue Alex want to ask about.  
" You killed them?"  
Nicole was fascinated of Superhero costume.  
" Hey, who are you? Why you dress up like Superman?"  
" I am supergirl." And Nicole's reaction was funny. She laughed out loud. Until Supergirl uses her heat vision to the table so it burns.  
At the headquarters.  
Alex is upset to her sister.  
" You dont have to do that. That is very dangerious. You can break windows but not burning a house, i mean DEO."  
" Okay, Im sorry. It will not going to happened again. So whats your plans them?"  
" We are letting them go. The bar owner said so much. Its not their fault. Drunk and high aliens can do a crime. By the way how was Lena and the kids?"  
" They are fine, Lena said its okay to bring them home and meet all of you."  
" Well, thats good news. We are going home early."  
Now that Wynonna and Nicole's free, they were start all over again. They will meet Waverly at the train station to help them find the baby.  
Meanwhile, Eliza is excited to meet her grandchildrens. She baked cookies and cook diner for the family.  
That night, while everyone is waiting for them. A car stops to the residence and Alex look out from the window and see Kara with the kids and Lena.  
" Mom, i think we gonna add a plate for Lena shes with them."  
And soon Kara introduced Lena and the children. Ofcourse, Kara is now calling Eliza "mom".  
" Mom , Alex, Maggie. This is Lena, Kale, and Lara.."  
While Kara is not finish talking, Eliza welcomes them, hugged them and talking with them like Kara is not there.  
" Oh my god, Kara you have a wonderful family. Lena, you are always welcome here. And hi Kale and Lara, i baked cookies for you."  
Kara interupted them. " Okay, lets eat."  
Kara seat besides Lena.  
And while the Danvers had a good time. The Earps are starting to adjust to National City.

 

To be continue.....


End file.
